


The Lady of Casterly Rock

by Redroses123



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redroses123/pseuds/Redroses123
Summary: If Joanna lived and Tywin did not the lives of Elia and Jaime would be changed forever.Hiatus
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Elia Martell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	The Lady of Casterly Rock

**The Lioness Roars**

I was still wearing black when I was told my dear friend had arrived in Lannisport and would be here in a few hours. I nodded to the servant still staring out the window in the nursery looking at the sea so far below us it seemed small in the wake of everything.

Strange how it all happened. Not two months ago I was so happy with my husband and our twins getting ready for the birth of our newest child, and now Tywin was dead. His sister had came with her husband they wore black, I think Emmon Frey wore whatever Genna told him too.

Jamie had cried when I told the twins Cersei got angry and ever since she watched quietly. Someday Jamie would be a knight and lord of the rock, but at 8 he was out matched by his sister. The twins were now more than ever stuck to each others side in their matching black clothing. That would have to change.

Tywins brothers were more bewildered then the children. Kevan did not know what this meant for him he had been working so hard to be Tywins right hand. He stupidly tried to make himself Jamie’s regent, Tygett more reckless and less patient he actually tried to steal Jamie away from me. Neither of them were a match for me, just because they are Tywin’s brothers they thought themselves lions, but I am the lioness of this den and they are now in cells. If they were not my blood their heads would decorate the spikes on the walls and if they cross me again, they will.

Only Gerion seemed to understand what an opportunity it was to not be in Tywin’s shadow anymore. He was happy to be his own man and he loved his niece in nephews and would not try to take what was theres. Though he was no longer weighed down he did his best not to rub it in while we mourned though it was not often, he did not have a smile on his face.

For my part I had thought I would be the one to die. I was the one giving birth after all. My black dress ran a little snug still even with my corset let out.

The whining noise from my son’s cradle made me smile a little as I went over to him, my Tyrion my reason I had to live. The maestor finally stopped the bleeding but he told me it was unlikely for me to have anymore children. I already knew that I would have no more children by how Tywin looked at me. I had almost died and held his son in my arms proudly as his wife and the lady of the rock and he looked at me with disdain. He said nothing and left quickly after leaving me to weep for ours with Tyrion as my only comfort.

It wasn’t until weeks later that he dared to accuse me of cheating. I had been at my vanity trying to make myself presentable to be seen again when he stormed in.

“Just tell me who!” He had screamed.

“Who what?” I asked wondering if I was going to find out what made Tywin so crossed with me that he could not bring himself to forgive me after birthing a baby. Tywin was always stubborn but never so impossible. At least not with me.

“Who is that monster’s father!” He said, I had been Tywin’s wife for along time now and no matter how he behaved I never raised my voice with him. Raising your voice with Tywin would never amount to anything anyways. I would stay calm and pragmatic and had even changed his mind more times then he cared to admit. This time I threw my brush at him.

“How dare you! He’s your son!” I hissed tears welled in my eyes.

“He is a monster! A dwarf little monster!” Tywin roared.

“He is a Lannister of Casterly rock, he is _your_ son, the son of the greatest lord of Casterly rock the world has ever seen. His sister will be a queen and his brother will be Lord of Casterly rock just like his father, and Tyrion will be a great man too!” I said regaining my composure.

“And how will it become that.”

“Because _he_ is our son!” I told him.

He nodded to me before leaving he never apologized but the silent treatment was over, that night at dinner he spoke to me again as if he did not accuse me of making him a cuckhold. The most powerful man in seven kingdoms, though that was not why I was loyal to Tywin. I did it because I love him.

Which made murdering him all the more tragic. No one would have ever suspected I poisoned him not only because when he was found his throat was slit and a lower window was found open. Because I was absolutely beside myself at his death, he was the only man I would ever love but he threatened my child. He thought he could take my baby out of the castle all the way to the beaches and I would not hear of it, that I did not have eyes everywhere. It was then I knew he would kill Tyrion, not that day as he brought him back or the next but he would not rest until he killed our son or was in turn killed by Tyrion the day he decided he could not take the unearned hate any longer. Tywin never suspected it, even though his heart closed to me the day Tyrion was born he knew I loved him and he was the great lion of Casterly Rock, but I still had claws and he threatened my cub.

Looking at Tyrion’s crooked smile when he saw me always made it worth the pain I felt. Now I had to protect my other children, the world was a dark place and there would be many that would think Tywin’s death would be our downfall but it would not be. I would not let it be. The Lannisters name would forever be revered and feared and someday my children would have the burden of their name.

For now it was up to me and the rest of our family and I would kill anyone who came after my cubs. Allies would make that less necessary and one was on her way.

Lorenza was beautiful as ever so many women lost their beauty with age but everytime I saw Lorenza she looked better. We embraced warmly and over her shoulder I looked at whom she had brought with her.

Her youngest babes now almost grown. They looked alike not nearly as much as my twins who were hard to tell apart, but they shared many features Black hair, tanned skin, they were both slender and graceful in look. The boy had his mother’s widow peak and sleek black hair as well as his father’s sharp nose. Where the girl had her father’s dark curls and big eyes.

“I am so sorry for your loss Jo.” Lorenza whispered softly in my ear. Lorenza was a cunning leader, but she suspected nothing. She knew I loved Tywin and she had her own deep love to reflect on. Adrian was the joy in Lorenza’s life. 

“Where is Adrian I thought he would be with you?” I told her they had a son grown to man to rule in her stead after all and Lorenzo and Adrian were so blissfully in love they struggled to ever be apart.

“Adrian is exploring Lannisport he will most likely find boarding there. You know Adrian he loves an adventure.” Lorenza says she did not want him here. Lorenza and Adrian could not help but be deeply in love and she did not want to rub that in my face in my time of grieving.

She quickly moves on. “This is my daughter Elia, and my son Oberyn.” She said they both nod their heads Elia respectfully and Oberyn grudgingly.

I smiled. “Come you may play with my children while I have a chat with your mother.” I told them.

We watched them in the courtyard. Cersei alienated the Martell’s immediately taking Jamie by the hand. They sat closely together on the steps hands still clutched together. They had to be separated.

The Martell children tried at first but they weren’t not going to beg my children to play with them. They were proud like their parents and after a good effort they went and sat on the fountain ledge. I observed how differently they behaved from Cersei and Jamie, though Lorenza swore they to were best friends and constant companions. They sat next to each other but still they were not crowded together. They faced each other and played some sort of clapping game while they chatted to each other. It was sweet how they got along but unlike Cersei and Jaime there was nothing upsetting about it. They would be a good influence on my children, but which one was yet to be decided.

“I was hoping to see the baby.” Lorenza said before popping a grape in her mouth.

“He’s resting.” I said easily enough she was my friend, but I had to be careful with Tyrion I would not have him mocked by anyone.

She took my hand. “I was very glad when I heard the baby lived, it is not right for mothers to live when their children die.” Lorenza said softly.

“I heard about prince Aegon, poor Rhaella.” I told her softly.

“I have buried my fair share of children. Two living sons and so many miscarriages and then I stopped getting pregnant all together and when I felt the first symptoms in a very long time I was told by the maestor I was reaching the end of my fertility, I was in fact pregnant with Elia, the fucker had the nerve to tell me the same thing with Oberyn next year.” She told me and I laughed I forgotten how funny she was. She looked over to her children adoringly she had been so desperate to have more children and they answered her prayers.

“They are wonderful children the both of them.” I tell her.

“To this day Elia and Oberyn are the only surprises Adrian has ever given me that I liked.” She said making me laugh again.

“Tell me about them!” I said looking over at them Elia was playing with the water and Oberyn was boredly walking around. They continued to chatter amongst themselves.

Cersei continued to stare at them and Jaime hardly paid them mind.

“Oberyn was born fierce and unpredictable, his brother thinks he is half mad. He already excels with both a sword and a spear and is just a quick witted as he is fast on the training ground.”

“What about your daughter is she a good fighter?” I asked.

“Elia is not a fighter she is to delicate for such things.” Lorenza admits to my surprise as Lorenza herself fought in the war of the penny kings or petty kings as father calls it.

“You always said you would teach your daughter the spear?” I said surprised.

“Yes and I long to believe me but it’s Elia’s health this is the first time we have ever traveled with her because she was to sickly when she was younger. She is still a wonderful girl, clever, gracious, and good to the core but it is important for me that Elia has a husband with the means to protect her. It is not what I wanted but it’s what my daughter needs she is a beautiful rose without a single thorn to protect herself with.” Lorenzo admits.

That could easily be Jamie he was already a protegee and lord of Casterly rock. And he would be the only man in westeros to wed a princess mayhaps reminding Aerys what a good choice Cersei was for his son and removing competition all in one fell swoop. After all looking at Elia she might be delicate but she was also so obviously royalty she could easily be thought of as a bride for the prince and that is what Tywin wanted for our daughter thought I was not sure it is what Cersei needed.

Still as I watched Oberyn who had gotten off the fountain and now walking on his hands for his sisters amusement I wondered if he were the only option to save my daughter. He would no doubt be charming that I could tell already and for what I could tell he would be a match for her intellectually which was hard to find and so wonderful when you did like Tywin and I. But he was a second son and behind Elia in succession he would never rule and she may have been born only a lady in a great house if she married Rhaegar she could be a princess and my own ambition could not take that chance away from her.

“I think Jamie would be a strong husband for Elia.” I tell her and she nods her agreement with a smile, this was the match she was hoping for.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I did not need to get another story but.......I really liked this idead and I wanted a story with the princess of Dorne, Joanna, and Rhaella in it!!!! Anywho I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading!
> 
> Hiatus


End file.
